The Next Generation Intro
by LilMizzMolly1225
Summary: Just intro
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything. It all belongs to Lisi Harrison!**

**Vanessa Harrington – Alpha of the Goldens. Natural alpha mainly because her parents are Massie Block and Derrick Harrington with her mother's alpha senses she can defeat anyone in her path to whatever she wants! With her father's hair color and mother's body she's unstoppable… or is she?**

**Kyle Harrington- twin of Vanessa and inherits his father's amazing soccer skills. He's the soccer alpha and part of the hottest guys at Westchester High. It's so amazing at how much he looks like his dad**

**Lily Fisher – daughter of Claire and Cam Fisher! With her mother's looks and her father's soccer skills, she's the sporty girl of the Goldens**

**Samantha Hotz-One of a kind Spanish beauty! She's third in command of the Goldens. She's a spitting image of her mother, nuff said**

**Matt Fisher- Basketball star of Westchester high and twin of Lily. Matt's the second most hottest guy in school voted by 90% of the girls he has a slight crush on Lily's enemy, Olivia Fox. Will his sister's hate bring them closer, or apart...?**

**Sophia Stens – daughter and triplet of Kristen and James Stens Kristen Met James in Collage**

**Taylor Stens- Head cheerleader and …OMG is that another boyfriend?!**

**Justin Stens – only son of Kristen and James wonders how it's so possible for his girlfriend to be so beautiful**

**John Berry – only son of Dylan and Fred Berry he's the third most popular and hottest guy in his school and hangs out with the cool guys everyday**


	2. Chapter 2

Lily Fisher took a quick look at her watch. She has exactly 7 minutes until the big game. Lily had waited all year for this game. It was the championship game for the Westchester Tigers soccer team. Lily had dressed in all orange an black to support the team. She was wearing an orange tank top with black tiger stripes, black sneakers, an orange mini skirt, and had tied an orange ribbon in her high pony. Lily was day dreaming about how Kyle would win the game, and he would kiss her to celebrate their victory and they would party all night together when Vanessa bought her back to reality."Lily...Lily...Lily...LILY!" said Vanessa. "Huh! What! Oh yeah um what did you say?" she yawned. "It's game time!" said Samantha. "Thanks!" said Lily and began screaming the team player's names. "WOO! Go Justin!" she yelled. " Go Matt!" screamed Vanessa. "YEAH KYLE!" screamed Samantha. Across the field,Taylor was giving a pep speech to the cheer leading team. "READY OK! LET'S GO TIGERS! LET'S GO!" they chanted louder than the crowd as the cartwheeled across the field and formed a pyramid. "I said, WE ARE THE TIGERS!" chanted Taylor."THE FIERCE TIGERS!" chanted back the rest of the cheer leading team. " we'll RIP OUT YOU GUTS AND SCORE THAT GOAL! THEN EAT YOU ALL UP WHOLE!" they screamed. The Westchester Tigers ran onto the field and began kicking balls into their gaol and ran around the perimeter of the field letting the crowd take pictures and cheer them on. The crowd calmed down after a few minutes and let the game begin screaming every time they scored. Taylor and the cheerleaders were dancing on the sidelines to the same beat while "We Will Rock You" played. "GO KYLE!" Lily screamed and waved back smiling and stole the ball without looking. He had talent! "YEAH MATT!" screamed Vanessa. "LET'S GO JUSTIN!" yelled Samantha.

It was 10 seconds to go in the game and the score was crowd was on their feet. The cheerleaders were squeezing each other's arms while Vanessa,Lily,and Samantha had already started going down the bleachers and were almost to the side lines. 7 seconds to go. Kyle stole the ball from the other team and passed to Justin, who weaved around the other team and passed to Matt who dodged a soccer play trying to steal the ball then Matt passed it quickly to Kyle, who scored! He was suddenly crowded by his teammates and fans. Lily has snuck away from Samantha and Vanessa and had elbowed her way to him. "WOO!" Kyle yelled before he noticed her. He took her hand and pulled her closer. Kyle was still holding the trophy and threw it over to Justin, which is where most of the crowd his other hand, he placed it around Lily's waist, and pulled her close enough to see every detail of her sparkling eyes. "We won!" she whispered before he kissed her romantically. She was surprised at first, but closed her spent the rest of the after party together. It was the best night of her life.


End file.
